


Burn

by kookyjiin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, connor finds out about emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookyjiin/pseuds/kookyjiin
Summary: Connor has newly discovered emotions and feelings.He's rather like a child discovering what hurts and what doesn't; this involves the oven.





	Burn

Hank had dealt with a child before, he had raised Cole for several happy years before the accident happened; but Connor was a whole new level.   
It wasn’t like Hank minded, he found Connor rather endearing.   
After the peaceful revolution, and Androids now seen as living beings or rather people, Hank had deal with Connor’s new found emotions. 

It had been slow at first. It was almost like he was coming out of a deep sleep and his emotions had been in stand by, almost as if he was a child who was discovering what hurt and what was safe to touch; it made sense.   
The first few accidents hadn’t been anything drastic, a trip at a crime scene and a grazed knee, a sarcastic comment hitting a little too close to home a mild argument resulting in Connor discovering anger and forgiveness.   
The worst however, was today. 

Hank was sitting at the kitchen table a bottle of beer in front of him as he watched his watch. Hank had decided to make an effort for a change, well, he’d brought a ready meal, stabbed it and stuffed it in the oven.   
Connor had scolded him, automatically scanning the food for what sugar and fat it contained, only to be told a polite ‘piss off’ from Hank.   
“Your food only requires thirty minutes before it was cooked.” Connor said leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, “five minutes and your food will be cooked.”   
“I’m aware of that one Con.” Hank mumbled, “you sure you don’t mind me eating with you?”   
“Of course, I do not mind.” Connor said pulling a seat up to the table, “I cannot eat anyway, regardless of new emotions I cannot eat.”   
Hank nodded, he still felt a little guilty for eating in front of him regardless Hank was hungry and he couldn’t wait for Connor to get distracted by Sumo or the TV again before he made dinner. 

Sometimes Hank forgot Connor was human, he had offered him a beer a few weeks earlier only to earn a laugh from Connor who politely declined his offer. Connor had admitted he wasn’t sure what would happen if he drank it, he assumed his system would reject it and he’d end up needing to be taken to the nearest repair centre for checks on his internal system.   
That didn’t mean Connor didn’t sometimes get envious of Hank’s food, especially at the station when someone brought in a sugary treat - although he saw the calories in it he couldn’t help but just want to see how it tasted, but his systems screamed no. 

Five minutes passed while Hank chatted about the weather and sports to Connor who simply nodded at appropriate times.   
“Your food will now be ready.” Connor announced, getting to his feet and making his way to the oven.   
Turning the machine off, Connor reached his hand into the oven without a second thought grabbing the metal tray the food had been resting on.   
It took Hank a second to register what he was doing, it took Connor a second to realise the warning in front of him and the fact his hand was burning.   
“Connor!” Hank yelled, the chair falling back with a bang as he grabbed the androids wrist yanking him away from the oven.   
“Hank it burns!” Came Connor’s shriek as he yanked his hand away from the metal and turned his gaze to the palm of his hand.   
The synthetic skin had retained some of it’s shape, but it had unfortunately turned bright red in a perfect mimic of a human burn. Hank had to credit CyberLife’s technology in creating synthetic skin; it was a perfect copy of what would happen if Hank had grabbed the tray.   
“Alright, alright son.” Hank said in the most soothing voice he could muster, “I dunno if this works the same with Androids but cmon stick the burn under the tap.” 

Hank guided Connor over to the kitchen sink turning the cold tap on to full blast and sticking Connor’s hand under the running water, careful not to run it actually on the burn, but that it ran down it.   
“It hurts!” Came Connor’s almost like whine.   
“I know son, I know.” Hank soothed holding Connor’s hand in place. Hank couldn’t help but imagine this situation but with Cole if he had been a bit older, and he wondered if Connor had become his new adopted son. Android or not; this was his family.   
“Why does it hurt so much!?”   
Hank turned to look at Connor now and to his surprise and slight concern he saw tears prickling in the corner of his eyes.   
“Connor…”   
Before he had a chance to react the waterworks opened and Connor was full on crying into the kitchen sink.   
Hank had to admit he was alarmed, but he also had sort of expected it.   
Connor’s new emotions had been crazy since he had discovered them; Hank remembered clearly when Connor had got a paper cut at the office. He was pretty impressed with the swear words that came out the androids mouth, but also alarmed at the onslaught of emotions that Connor showed from a simple paper cut.   
And now he was sobbing over his hand.   
“It’s alright son let it out.” Hank assured him rubbing a hand up and down his back. “It’ll go off, I promise, it’ll go off.”   
Connor nodded through his tears holding his hand under the sink, not fully believing Hank’s words. 

But sure enough, after a few more minutes of tears and cold water, Connor had to admit the pain had finally gone.   
“Your… Your food is cold now.” Connor said snuffling weakly scrubbing at his eyes.   
“Dont worry about my food son.” Hank said quickly waving a hand at the oven that remained open with the food growing colder by the second. “You matter before the food, I need to make sure you’re alright.”   
“Thank … You.” Connor mumbled studying his hand. “I truly am sorry.”   
“Alright, enough shit.” Hank said picking his chair up off the floor and gesturing to the chair across from him, which Connor took gratefully.   
Smiling slightly Hank made his way over to the oven, plating up his food and presenting it on the table.   
“You’ll get use to the new emotions and feelings soon.” Hank said through a mouthful of food.   
“I hope so.” Connor replied still studying his hand, then smiled at him.   
“Don’t worry I got you.” Hank said throwing him a side ways smile.   
“Thank you … Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still say Persona5 is my favourite game, but damn Detroit Become Human is slowly taking over for all it's faults and bad writing I still really like it. 
> 
> Anyway, I've joined the fray of the many, many, Connor having emotions and feelings fanfics. 
> 
> I always imagined him being like a child, say when a child doesn't understand or see the danger in something they will go for it - for example nettles or crossing the road; they see no danger. Pretty much the same as Connor here... 
> 
> Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
